


The Vampire Of Notre Dame

by Alice_Writes_Stuff



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Fusion, Basically the movie's plot with the show's characters, Brother Zachariah tries his best, Daylighter Simon Lewis, Disney crossover, Like even worse than usual, Like right from the start, M/M, Valentine is a horrible parent, churches aren't great for downworlders, i think, really bad downworlder-shadowhunter relations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Alice_Writes_Stuff
Summary: One sunny day, a werewolf in Paris decides to share the story of the Notre Dame bell-ringer, and the way he changed life in the city forever...Simon was no ordinary vampire. With his ability to tolerate sunlight, his guardian, Judge-turned-Minister Valentine Morgenstern has kept him locked away in the bell tower of Notre Dame all his life. All this changes, however, when he dares to venture out of the cathedral to join the annual Festival of Fools. It is here that he meets warlock Magnus Bane, and though he is ultimately rejected by the citizens, his actions set off a chain of events, and nothing is ever the same again...





	1. Chapter 1

**A.N- I’ve talked a bit about this crossover on my Tumblr, and I’ve decided to write it here. I’ve tried to keep the dialogue as original as possible, only quoting from the movie when I have to. Therefore, I will take this opportunity to say that I don’t own either Shadowhunters or The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

**Also, sorry this chapter’s a bit short- the next one will be longer.**

Prologue

It was a perfectly ordinary day in Paris. The sun was shining, and the bells were ringing in the cathedral. A storyteller, whose dark skin bore the scars of lycanthropy and no trace of the Runes that had once marked it, was telling the story of the mysterious person who controlled those bells to a group of children that had gathered to listen to him.

“This is the tale of the bell-ringer of Notre Dame,” he began. “It is a tale of an angel, and a demon...”

It all began on one dark night, twenty years ago. Four vampires entered the city in secret, unaware of the fate that awaited them. For no sooner had they got off the boat, than a group of about three or four Nephilim soldiers appeared. Someone had tipped them off. However, that wasn’t the worst of it, because at that moment a figure appeared on a black horse, one whom they’d all heard of, and all feared- Judge Valentine Morgenstern.

Morgenstern despised all Downworlders, but especially those that actually lived in Paris. He already thought there were too many, so when he saw the new arrivals, he knew something had to be done about them.

“Bring these diseased monsters to the Institute,” he instructed, and the guards clamped the two male vampires in irons. The woman, however, had a bundle in her hands, and wasn’t giving it up. “Take those from her- they’re probably stolen goods.” Before the guard next to her got a chance, the woman had already started to run, for it wasn’t stolen goods in her bundle at all, but a baby.

She ran as fast as she could, knowing that Judge Morgenstern was in pursuit. She made it all the way to Notre Dame Cathedral and started hammering on the door, knowing that it was no good, but unsure what else to do.

It was no good, for right at this moment Morgenstern caught up with her. He grabbed the bundle in her arms, and in the struggle, she fell backwards, cracking her head on the stone steps. Sadly, it was a fatal injury, and she was killed almost instantly.

Morgenstern was about to examine the bundle when he heard a wailing noise coming from it.

“A baby?” he questioned, lifting part of the blankets to reveal the face. Perhaps the child was a mundane, and he would look like a hero for saving it from a life of misery as a Downworlder. However, the child was not a mundane. With its unnaturally pale skin and sharp fangs- the only teeth the child had, and always a dead giveaway- there was only one thing it could be. “A vampire.” Spying a well across from him, he decided to get rid of the child- after all, vampires were among the most dangerous Downworlders. The less there were around, the better. However, before he could carry this out, he heard a voice.

“Stop!” It was Brother Zachariah. He must’ve come from the church.

“This is a dangerous, disease-ridden monster. I’m destroying it now before it can hurt anyone.”

“Your hatred of demon-blooded creatures truly knows no bounds, if it has prompted you to such extremes as this,” Brother Zachariah said. “You are willing to bear a child’s blood on your hands, and claim it is right because the child in question is a vampire.”

“I have done nothing wrong. The Downworlders are a plague upon this city; you cannot blame me for wanting to cure that plague.”

“You can keep saying that, but nothing will change what you’ve done, especially as you’ve done it on such sacred ground. The eyes of Notre Dame see everything, and know now what you’ve done.” At this, Morgenstern started to feel very afraid.

“Is there anything I can do to atone for this mistake?” Of course, he still wasn’t completely convinced he’d made a mistake- but Brother Zachariah didn’t need to know that.

“You have robbed this child of its mother,” Zachariah said, bending to pick up the body of the vampire in question. “It is your responsibility now, you must raise it yourself.” Morgenstern frowned at him.

“You can’t be serious. I can’t be saddled with this bloodsucking… thing!” An idea struck him. “Alright, but only if he can live here, in the church.”

“Live here? You know that’s not possible, he’s a vampire!”

“I’m sure we can work something out.” He looked upwards. “Perhaps if he’s kept high above ground, maybe in the bell-tower, he will be alright.” Brother Zachariah wasn’t completely convinced this would work, but it was better than nothing. “I will pay the child regular visits to make sure he is well educated and fed. For now, though, I must go- I have a great deal of business to attend to.” With that, he climbed back onto his horse, and turned to go.

“What is the child to be called?” Brother Zachariah asked. Morgenstern shrugged.

“I don’t know, Brother. You think of something.” And on that note, he rode away.

In the end, Brother Zachariah decided to call the child Simon. Living on sacred ground, even so high up, meant he was often sickly. Judge Morgenstern rarely had any sympathy for this, unlike Brother Zachariah, who had been ill himself before becoming a Silent Brother.

In time, Simon became the bell-ringer of Notre Dame. There must’ve been something in the blood Morgenstern was giving him, because he was never once troubled by the sun, a fact which Morgenstern used to make his life even more miserable than it would have otherwise been…


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N- Sorry this took a while. I may not have much more time to do updates of any of my fics, since university starts soon for me. We’ll see- hopefully I can work out a balance of some kind. In the meantime, I’ll try to do as many updates as I can in the time I have left. With that being said, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Once again, I have tried to make the dialogue as different as I can from the original movie. I own nothing.**

Chapter One- Simon

_Twenty years later…_

The day Simon’s life changed started much like any other. After he had rang the morning bells, he’d decided to check on the little bird that had settled in the mouth of one of his gargoyle friends. Maybe today he would be able to convince it to fly.

When he peered over the balcony, he could see colorful tents being set up and people wandering around. He’d almost forgotten the Festival of Fools was today. Turning away from the festivities being put together below, he looked into Will’s mouth, seeing that the bird was still there. Hopefully, this would be the last morning the poor creature spent here.

“Hey,” he whispered, reaching in to take out the bird. “Do you think you’ll be ready to fly today?” The bird squawked in a way that could only be described as uncertain. “Are you sure? It couldn't hurt to try, could it? I mean, if I was going to choose any day to fly, I’d definitely pick this one. It’s the Festival of Fools.” He brought the bird to look out over the balcony. “It’ll be fun- magic, music, dancing-” Somehow his words seemed to encourage the little bird. It was flapping its wings, and it had managed to raise itself off Simon’s hands. Simon laughed, enjoying how happy it seemed. Just then, a flock of birds flew by. The little bird cheeped enthusiastically. “Off you go. You don’t want to be stuck here forever, do you?” He patted it on the head one more time and let it go, wishing that he could join it.

“Finally! I thought you’d never get rid of that one.” Will said, springing to life. Jem soon did the same.

“Maybe next time you’ll think before falling asleep with your mouth open.” Will didn’t seem fazed by the comment- he rarely did.

Simon had named his gargoyle friends years ago. He’d called them Will, Jem and Tessa, after characters in the stories Brother Zachariah used to tell him. That was before his Master had decided Brother Zachariah was a bad influence, and Simon shouldn’t be allowed anywhere near him. All the same, he’d stopped really believing in those stories a long time ago. After all, Tessa was a warlock, yet she was also supposedly a good person. That made no sense- everyone knew warlocks were evil, no exceptions. He’d still kept the names, though.

“What’s happening down there?” Will asked, breaking Simon from his thoughts. “A flogging, perhaps, or maybe a fight?”

“Looks more like a festival,” Jem observed.

“Is it Festival of Fools time already?” Simon nodded, though for once he wasn’t as enthusiastic about the festival as his friends were. He’d been watching it for as long as he could remember, and he’d always loved it, but right now…

“What’s the matter?” Jem asked, noticing that Simon wasn’t happy. “Don’t you want to watch the Festival?” Simon ignored him and went back inside, ignoring his friends who were still talking on the balcony behind him.

He wandered over to his model of Paris, half-heartedly picking up one of his wooden figures. Tessa hopped over to him and rested a cold hand on his shoulder. He didn’t jump at her touch anymore; he was so used to it at this point, he’d be more surprised if an actual person touched him, unless it was his Master.

“Is everything alright, Simon? Do you want to talk about it?”

“I’m fine. I just don’t want to watch the Festival this year.”

“Maybe you should try going instead,” she suggested. Simon frowned at her.

“I’d love to do that, but I couldn't.”

“Why not?”

“It’s obvious, isn’t it? There won’t be any other vampires there- Master has told me I’m the only one who can tolerate sunlight. I’ll stick out like a sore thumb. Besides, it’ll be dangerous for everyone else there. What if I lose control and bite someone?” Tessa sighed.

“I’m sure you’d be fine, Simon.” A pigeon landed on her head- she already had about half a dozen sitting on her already- and she shook them off, slamming her hand down on the table. “Can you lot go away? I’m trying to have a moment with the boy, if it’s all the same to you.” At this point, Will and Jem appeared.

“Come on, Simon. This is the one day anything goes. What are you waiting for?” Will asked.

“As your friends and guardians, we must insist that you attend the festival,” Jem added. “It would be an unprecedented opportunity to get some real cultural experience.”

“Yeah, and it’ll be fun, too!” Will said enthusiastically.

“Simon, you can’t keep sitting here and watching the world for the rest of your life. You may be immortal, but that’s no excuse. You still ought to do _something_ with your time.”

“She’s right- you have to get out of here sooner or later, even if it’s just for one day.” Will said.

“Look, just get some clean clothes, maybe fix your hair, and you can go!” Tessa said, like it was that easy.

“I understand what you’re all trying to do, but you’re all forgetting something- my Master, Morgenstern.”

“Well, I know he said you were forbidden from leaving the bell tower, but surely he doesn’t still mean that?” Jem asked.

Oh, he definitely still does. Even if he didn’t, he hates the Festival of Fools. He would never let me go if I asked.”

“Who said anything about asking?” Will said, rubbing his hands together deviously.

“No, that’s-” Simon started to say.

“You could just sneak out, and sneak back in. He would never know any different.”

“What if he saw me?”

“You’d be wearing a disguise. Just this once- what Morgenstern doesn’t know won’t hurt you, surely?” The other two seemed to be in agreement.

“You don’t want to be stuck here forever, do you?” Tessa asked, and that was the last straw. Simon decided, right there and then, that he would go to the Festival whether Morgenstern liked it or not. He started to stride towards the steps leading down from the tower, when he was halted in his tracks by Morgenstern.

“Good morning, Simon.” With that, all Simon’s confidence disappeared. His friends turned back to stone, as they always did when someone else appeared.

“Good mo-morning, Master.”

“Who on Earth were you talking to just there?”

“My friends.” Morgenstern tapped Will’s head.

“I see. Remind me, Simon? What is it your friends are made of?”

“They’re made of stone, Master.”

“Very good. Now, can stone talk?”

“No, it can’t.”

“That’s right. Excellently observed, Simon. Now, lunch.” He set down his basket on the table, pulling out a silver goblet and plate for himself, and a wooden goblet and plate for Simon. Before he got the food out, though, he asked Simon if he would like to review his alphabet. Simon nodded, and they began. “A?”

“Abomination.”

“Good. B?”

“Blasphemy.” They continued like this until F. Instead of saying Forgiveness, as he was supposed to, Simon said, “Festival.” Morgenstern blinked at him.

“Excuse me?”

“I- I meant forgiveness.”

“That’s as may be, but you said festival. I hope you aren’t planning on going to the Festival.”

“It’s just… you go every year, so I thought, maybe…”

“Simon, I am a public official. I have to go, whether I want to or not. Seelies, lycanthropes, the very worst of Paris’s Downworlders, all gathered together. You don’t understand what that’s like, what a mess it can become.” Simon knew that he was probably right, but that didn’t change the fact that he still longed to go.

“I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Simon, Simon, don’t you realise that I’m only doing what’s right for you? You’re lucky to receive such generosity- after your heartless mother abandoned you, anyone else would’ve drowned you. So after taking you in and raising you as my own, this is the thanks I get?” Simon’s gaze dropped to the floor, and he could almost feel himself shrinking.

Morgenstern brought them out onto one of the passageways on the roof of the cathedral.

“Simon, you know why things have to be this way. You’re too dangerous to be around other people- and they’d never accept you anyway. A vampire who can withstand sunlight- they’d loathe you, fear you, see you as nothing but a monster.” He sighed. “I’m the only one who will see past all that, but how will I ever protect you unless I know you will always be here, where you- and everyone else- are safe.”

“I understand, Master. I’m sorry.”

“And you are forgiven. Just remember, Simon, this is your sanctuary.” With that, he left.

After he was gone, Simon went back down to look at his model of Paris again. This was his sanctuary? Some sanctuary, he thought bitterly. He knew he should feel grateful to be here, but sometimes… he still dreamed of being out in the real world. With a sigh, he climbed the ladder again and leaned against the little wall of the passageway. It felt like all his life, he’d been watching the people of the city, wishing that he could walk among them. He wasn’t asking much- just one day, that would be enough.

He realised that his Master was never going to allow him what he wanted. There was only one thing for it- he’d have to go himself to the Festival. With that, he grabbed his cloak, and began figuring out how he would escape.


End file.
